


Tony Stark x Reader - Adorkably Dumb (Request)

by JaneWeller



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "Love" triangle, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWeller/pseuds/JaneWeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Steve Rogers meet in the nice coffee shop and you try on the engagement ring he brought from the jewelery shop after making it a bit smaller. You were spotted by Thor (who was shopping for pop-tarts) and dragged into the Stark Tower where you have to meet face to face with your ex-boyfriend Tony Stark with whom you had a nasty break-up a few years back. This cannot end well, can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark x Reader - Adorkably Dumb (Request)

     You were sitting in a café waiting for Steve to join you. He was always on time and you started to worry. Ten minutes later when you were about to call him, he showed up, grinning as if he won on the lottery.     

     “I’m sorry for being so late. I got the call from the jeweler,” he said sitting across from you.     

     Steve took out a small red velvet box from the pocket and put it open on the table.     

     “Try it,” he said and you took out the beautiful diamond ring and slid it on your finger.     

     “It fits perfectly,” you said, smiling and catching sun so the diamond could put nice glints of light on the nearest wall. “I’m sure that-”     

     You didn’t have a chance to finish the sentence because someone stood by your table. When you looked up you saw Thor himself. He was grinning and you were sure that the reason for it wasn’t meeting you but the huge box of pop-tarts he was holding in his left hand.     

     “Brother Steve!” he boomed and you wanted to disappear into thin air. “Why did you not tell us you betrothed with this beautiful lady?”     

     Steve blushed so heavily that you almost laughed. However, the seriousness of the situation helped you to keep yourself straight. At least till the moment when Thor – not waiting for Rogers’ response – took your hand and made you to follow him to the Stark Tower, the last place you wanted to be. You noticed that Steve grabbed the box from the table and followed you, trying to draw Thor away from the idea of making you to visit the Tower. It was like talking to the wall. Thor was a god and he was stubborn as hell, what meant that you didn’t have a choice, but go where he wanted you to go.     

♦ ♦ ♦

 

     When you reached the building and then the elevator, you were trying to come up with any excuse that could save you from the doom that was going to happen once you reach Stark’s floor. You glanced nervously at Steve, catching his worried look. You could tell that he didn’t want it either, but he knew how unyielding Odinson could be. Steve took your hand and squeezed it gently, letting you know that you were not alone with this mess. At the same moment the elevator’s door opened revealing the rest of the Avengers sitting in the Stark’s living room. For a second you had a chance to escape somehow, but then Thor decided to announce that he came back home.     

     “Friends!” he boomed, stepping out the elevator. “Look who I found during my trip to buy some of these divine pop-tarts.”     

     You didn’t have a choice but to follow him. Everybody looked at you and you knew that they were looking at you and Steve holding each other hands and the diamond ring on your finger. One of the gazes was so intensive that you felt that it was burning a huge hole in your chest. You perfectly knew its owner. After all you and Tony Stark were dating when you were in college. You caught him kissing with another girl who was almost naked. It was the reason for you to break with him. It wasn’t a nice break-up and you were a wreck for a couple of months after this. You hadn’t seen him for six years, but you knew from Steve about his position in the Avengers group and the Helicarrier was big enough to avoid any contact with Stark.     

     “(Name)?” you heard Tony’s surprised voice.     

     “Hello, Tony,” you greeted him, smiling.     

     “Why are you holding Capsicle’s hand?” Stark asked.     

     “Isn’t that obvious? I thought you are a genius.” A small amount of sarcasm showed up in your voice.     

     “They betrothed!” Thor announced, opening the box with pop-tarts while he was heading to the kitchen.     

     “So this is your mysterious girlfriend?” Bruce asked with a shy smile.     

     You looked at Steve, who seemed to be a bit confused. He felt your gaze on him. He knew you better than you knew yourself, so he didn’t hesitate anymore.     

     “This is my fiancée, (Name) (Last Name),” he said, giving you a small grin.     

     “Your what?!” Tony exclaimed and for a moment, you wanted to hide behind Steve. “She was my girlfriend!”     

     Everybody looked at Tony; even Thor popped his head out of the kitchen. The atmosphere thickened while all the Avengers tried to understand what was going on.     

     “Yes, Tony, I _was_ your girlfriend,” you said in an ice-cold voice, stressing the past tense of the status of your relationship with Stark. “Until you decided that monogamy is not for you.”     

     “I did not-”     

     “Oh, you so did it,” you interrupted, glaring at Tony who looked as if he wanted to pushed Steve away from you.     

     “(Name)! Just let me explain,” Stark’s voice was almost begging.     

     “No. It’s already too late,” you said, looking at Steve, and you smiled at him.     

     You didn’t see a lot of hurt on Tony’s face. It was better for you not to notice it. Stark stormed out from the room, leaving you all surprised until Bruce decided to congratulate you and the others followed him wishing you all the best. You then spent a very nice evening.     

     It was after midnight when you realized how late it was. Steve offered you a guest room on his floor, him being the perfect gentleman. Natasha lent you a few things to make your sleepover more comfortable.     

♦ ♦ ♦

 

     Very early in the morning Steve came to your room to wake you up. He apologized a few times but he had to leave. He said something about some mission. You were still half-asleep so you mumbled that you understood everything and that you can take care about yourself.     

     A few hours later, you got up and took a long shower. When you got dressed, you went to Steve’s kitchen to get some coffee. Unfortunately, the coffee tin was completely empty, so you decided to find some of your morning ambrosia on Tony’s floor. You remembered that he was a coffee addict from the time you two were dating.     

     When you get on Stark floor, there was nobody around and everything was very quiet. You found the kitchen and started to search through the cupboards until you’ve found some coffee.     

     “Make some for me too.”     

     Tony’s voice made you jump up and the coffee tin fell out from your hand on the floor and rolled until it reached Stark’s feet.     

     “I could say that you can feel like home but you already did,” he said and took the tin from the floor and put it on the counter. “Where’s Capsicle?”     

     “Steve was called by Fury,” you answered simply, starting to make coffee for the both of you.     

     “And he left you like three weeks before your wedding.” Stark stated, leaning over the counter.     

     You tried not to look at him and his bed hair falling on his forehead.     

     “I know his line of work. It could be me being sent on a mission,” you said putting a mug with coffee in front of him. “And when is your wedding? I heard that you’re dating Pepper Potts.”     

     “We’re not together anymore. She lives in Europe now.”     

     “Sorry to hear that,” you mumbled, taking a small sip of your coffee.     

     He shrugged as if it wasn’t painful for him anymore, but you could notice some kind of sadness into his eyes.     

     “When is your hen party?” Tony asked, staring at you.     

     “My what?” You were surprised more than you wanted to admit.     

     “Hen party, (Name). Bachelor party for women,” he explained, smirking.     

     “I didn’t think about it yet,” you admitted.     

     “Great! Pack your bag. I’m going to give the best hen party possible!” Tony smiled happily and you gulped silently seeing him so cheerful.     

     He took his mug and left the kitchen. You heard him talking to JARVIS to prepare the jet and call Happy to be ready to take you and him to the airport. You perfectly knew that you had no choice but fly with Tony wherever he wanted to take you.

**  
Several hours later**

     You were sleeping during the whole flight. It was something with the planes that made you extremely sleepy right after they took off from a runaway.     

     “Where are we?” you asked when the plane landed.     

     The blinds in the windows were closed and you had no idea where you were. Stark was sitting in front of you, smiling like a Cheshire cat.     

     “We are in Vegas, babe,” he answered, standing up and offering you help in getting up.     

     The first hours in Las Vegas were pretty normal. There was a car waiting for you at the airport and you were taken to the most luxurious hotel in the city – Bellagio.     

     “Seriously?” you asked him when you got out from the car.     

     “It's your hen party, dollface. You deserve all the best,” he said, but you didn't like the smirk that showed on his lips.     

     You didn't have then the slightest idea what would happen next.       
  


**Two days after Las Vegas**

     You were back at Stark Tower, trying not to think about events at your hen party - and the massive hangover you had – in the name of the old saying “What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.”     

     You stayed at Steve's floor in the Tower. He was still on the mission and from what he told you during the short phone call, it was supposed to take him at least one more week. That meant that you would have to deal with Stark during all this time. At least for the first two days he was very busy and you barely saw him.     

     It was late afternoon when you came to Tony's kitchen. You wanted to eat some ice creams and Stark always had his freezer full of them. You opened the freezer's door and started to read labels on the tubs of ice creams.     

     “Karamel Sutra? All Tony, as usual,” you muttered to yourself. “Salted Caramel Blondie? As above. Scotchy Scotch Scotch? As if he wants to have even more Scotch into his system. Chocolate Therapy? Okay, maybe he needs some of it. Berry Berry Extraordinary Sorbet? Hm, that sounds delicious.”     

     You took out the tub of the last flavor and closed the freezer to search for a spoon. When you found it, you sat on the counter and started to eat the sorbet, humming happily after shoving a spoonful into your mouth.     

     “What are you doing?”     

     An angry voice behind your back made you to jump off from the counter. You turned around to see Tony standing a few steps from you and holding some mail in his hand. Immediately you hid the tub behind your back.     

     “Um... Nothing.”     

     It was your only answer.     

     “Are those my ice creams?” he asked, stepping closer to you.     

     You stepped back, smiling innocently.     

     “Maybe.”     

     “Capsicle doesn't have ice creams in the fridge?”     

     “Steve doesn't like Ben&Jerry's,” you answered and stopped pretending that you are not holding the tub with the berry sorbet.     

     You took a spoonful of the cold sweetness and you shoved it into your mouth while you were looking straight into Tony's chocolate brown eyes as if you wanted to tell him “I'm eating your ice cream and you cannot do anything about that.”. Tony was staring at you, completely mesmerized for quite a while until you waved your hand in front of his face.     

     “What?”     

     “You're daydreaming, Stark,” you laughed and then you noticed that one of the envelopes in his hand has your name on it. “Why do you have my mail?” you asked, looking at him suspiciously.     

     “It came here,” Tony answered, handing you the thick letter.     

     You put the tub on the counter and tore off the edge of it and pulled out a few sheets of folded paper. One of them was...     

     “Marriage certificate?” you read out loud, being in complete shock. “What the hell?! Is that one of your idiotic pranks, Stark?!”     

     Tony looked at you, taken aback because of your accusations. He took the documents from your hands.     

     “It looks legit,” he said.     

     “Really? That's all that you're going to say? I know that you don't want me to marry Steve, but _THIS_ ,” you paused, almost shoving the certificate into Stark's face, and continued, “is the most disgusting way to stop me from doing it. We broke up, Tony, because you cheated on me. Do you really think that I would be back with you after what you did?! Forging the marriage certificate it's just low.”     

     When you were talking Tony's face showed that he was getting pissed off.     

     “JARVIS, check if me and (Name) got married during our visit in Las Vegas,” he asked his AI.     

     You waited patiently for JARVIS to answer Tony's question, being sure that this whole situation was just a sick joke.     

     “I confirm that information, sir. You and Miss (Name) got married during your last night in Las Vegas. Do you want me to show you the footage from the chapel?”     

     “No!”     

     “Yes!”     

     You and Tony spoke at the same time, but JARVIS chose to listen to Tony. On the footage displayed on the kitchen's tv screen you saw yourself marrying Stark and kissing him passionately. You looked completely drunk, though.     

     “You are going to annul this as soon as possible or I will throw away your armors through the window, piece by piece,” you threatened Stark.     

     Tony was silent for a few seconds and then he grinned like the Grinch when he has a perfect plan to ruin everyone's Christmas.     

     “No,” he said.     

     “What?” you asked, deadpanned.     

     “No,” he repeated, grinning even more. “I'm not going to annul anything. Now, excuse me, I have work to do,” he said and left the kitchen, leaving you alone.     

     “What the fuck?” you whispered to yourself.     

     ♦ ♦ ♦

     And then it started. For the next three days you were avoiding Stark like a plague, but he didn't let you forget about him. You received more flowers, chocolates, and funny cards than you could count. All of them were signed with “From your beloved Husband.” You were irritated during the first day, then angry through the second one. The third day was the last straw and you were going to kick your husband's sorry ass.     

     You found him in the lab along with Bruce. Banner - seeing you pissed off beyond recognition – quietly walked out, leaving you and Tony alone.     

     “What the hell is this supposed to mean?” you asked Stark, throwing a bunch of cards on the tabletop.     

     “Those cards were attached to the gifts I've sent you,” he answered.     

     You took a deep breath and counted to ten not to kill him just yet.     

     “You were supposed to annul this fictional marriage. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. You're a billionaire! Make it happen!” you exlaimed, getting closer to him and poking him in his chest after every word you said.     

     “What if I don't want to?” he asked, smirking at you and making a step towards you.     

     “What?!”     

     You made step back after his every step forward and eventually your back hit the wall. You gulped silently, staring at Stark who seemed to be too happy that you had no way to escape.     

     “I'm not interested in annulment of our marriage,” he said, and before you could call him a bloody idiot, he leaned forward and kissed you.     

     At first you were too shocked to react, after a few seconds you started to struggle with him, trying to escape from his lips and his arms that snaked around you. And then, suddenly, Tony was taken away and you were free. You saw what was happening before your eyes and you were stunned.     

     Stark was lying on the floor and above him was Steve, his left hand gripped on Tony's shirt while he was taking a swing to hit the billionaire.     

     “S-Steve! W-What are you doing?” you asked him, trying to understand what had just happened.     

     When he heard your voice, he left Stark and walked to you. You gasped in surprise when he pulled you into him and kept you into a tight embrace.     

     “Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?”     

     “No, I'm fine. Thanks for your-” you were cut off by Stark, who got up on his feet.     

     “Get your hands off my wife, Capsicle!” he growled, glaring at Steve.     

     “Your... what?!” Steve asked, shocked, letting you go.     

     “She's my wife,” Tony repeated. “She will never be yours.”     

     You were standing next to Steve, staring at Stark as if you saw a third eye on his forehead. You were completely stunned hearing him to be so jealous of you. Tony looked like he was about to start a fight with Rogers. You opened your mouth to tell him to back off, but then someone showed up in the door.     

     “Steve, honey? You told me that it would take you just five minutes,” a gentle female voice interrupted.     

     All of you looked towards the door just to notice a beautiful blonde girl, who was staring at you confused.     

     “Who are you?” Tony asked, noticing that your face flushed.     

     “Hi Christine,” you greeted her, trying to avoid looking at Tony.     

     “You must be the famous Tony Stark,” Christine said, approaching the billionaire. “Steve told me a lot of you. I'm Christine Rogers, by the way. Steve and I just got married.”     

     You didn't have to look at Tony to know that he was pissed off as never before.     

     “Tony-” you were about to explain him everything but he cut you off.     

     “Everything you both have said since that day when Point Break brought you here was a complete lie. You were lying straight into my face, (Name)! And you just followed her act, Spangels!”     

     The worst thing was that he didn't raise his voice. That made his little speech even worse.     

     “You wanna know why I did it? Besides the fact that Thor assumed that Steve and I were engaged?” you asked him, ignoring surprised look on Christine's face. “You cheated on me Tony and what I did was the only way I could keep you away from me. As we all can see it didn't work for too long.”     

     “So you decided to lie instead of telling me the truth? That was more than just low, (Name). Did you lie to me too when you vowed that you will love me and stay with me till death do us apart? You weren't that drunk to not to remember that. I've never cheated on you. This girl was trying to split us apart and you just ditched on me and ran away instead of letting me explain everything.”     

     You felt tears blurring your vision and you blinked a few times, trying to keep your composure. Steve wanted to defend you but you gestured him not to get involved into this. Tony was scary in his fury and you couldn't look him in the eye because you saw in them how much you had hurt him. You couldn't lie to him again so you did the only thing you could do - you left. You left the lab and soon after you left the Stark Tower, heading towards your apartment.  
  


**Three days later**

     You took a leave from your job, desperately needing some time for yourself to think about everything that had happened during the last few days. You couldn't sleep, you barely ate anything, and the only thing you could do was lie in your bed and stare at the wall. Every call that came to your phone was automatically directed into the voicemail. A few of your friends called to make sure you were okay. You texted them that you were perfectly fine, but the truth was that you were awfully miserable. Those days you had spent with Tony made you realize that you were still in love with him. You tried everything to stop those feelings and in the end you were alone again.     

     After some time you felt thirsty so you got up from the bed and went to the kitchen. You were about to pour some water into a glass when you saw dark spots in front of your eyes and a second after, you fell on the floor unconscious.     

     Nice thick layers of darkness was covering you, making you feel very sleepy. You heard muffled voices, but you couldn't understand what they were saying. One second long flashes of light showed up in the cozy place you were in. Some whispers that sounded like prayers were getting to you ears, but you could only identify one that belonged to a man. Soon after you fell asleep.     

     You had a very nice dream and you cringed when some beeping sound disrupted it. The beeping was getting louder and louder and then suddenly you opened your eyes. The whiteness of the room made you to close them again. At the second time you were more cautious and you were slowly adjusting to the light that was around you. You noticed that next to the bed was some medical equipment. You could see your heart rate on one of the monitors. Then you tried to get up but you were too weak to do so and you fell back on the bed, growling in frustration. Then you heard some noise coming from the right side. You took a glance and you saw Tony sleeping in the big armchair. A soft chuckle left your throat when you realized what a twisted position he was sleeping in.     

     Tony wriggled in his sleep and suddenly he fell on the floor. You started to laugh seeing him being woken up in such a violent manner. He looked towards you and froze on his spot. In a blink of an eye he was by your side, hugging you as if there was no tomorrow.     

     “Don't scare me like that anymore,” he mumbled into your hair.     

     You let yourself to snuggle into him, tempted with the warmth radiating from him, even the cold touch of his arc reactor didn't bother you.     

     “I'm sorry that I was lying to you,” you whispered.     

     “It's okay, (Name).”     

     You sighed, trying to gather your thoughts when he dropped the bomb.     

     “I still love you, (Name). I tried to fight it off but I failed. I'm sorry for tricking you into this marriage. I got you drunk to do that. I don't regret it but if you-”     

     He was talking to much and you did the only thing you could do to shush him – you kissed him. After a few seconds Tony broke the kiss to look at you completely confused.     

     “Does it mean that you...” he paused, waiting for you to finish the sentence.     

     “It means that I'm so in love with you, Tony Stark,” you said, smiling. “Sometimes you are so adorkably dumb.”     

     He wanted to say something but you were faster and you kissed Tony, dragging him into a heated make-out session.     
  

**Extended ending**

     You purred happily feeling your body heating up rapidly. You rolled on your stomach exposing your back towards the sun. You almost squeaked when you were scooped up by your husband. Tony was grinning like an idiot.     

     “You wouldn't dare,” you said, giving him a warning glare.     

     “Oh, I'm so going to do that.” He smirked at you and ran towards the ocean.     

     Soon after you were thrown into the water. When you swam up to the surface, you started to chase Tony. He was running for his life, laughing so hard that you managed to tackled him to the sand, straddling his hips.     

     “And what I should do with you now?” you asked, looking at him with a mad scientist face.     

     “Kiss me?” he suggested.     

     “I don’t think that a kiss would be enough to make up for what you did,” you said, staring at him impatiently.     

     Tony freed one of his hands and wrapped his arm around your neck, bringing you closer to him. Then he whispered his offer into your ear. You're cheeks were bright red when he finally finished. Your honeymoon couldn't have started better.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Avengers. They all belong to their respectful owners.  
> The plot belongs to me and the person who requested this story.


End file.
